Legend of the Giants
Legend of the Giants is the second movie of The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria. Summery Thousands of years ago, the Giants fought battles in Skylands but were banished to Earth. With a new threat looming as Merlock, Phantom Blot, the Fearsome Five, Mortimer Mouse, the Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold and Bradley Uppercrust III freed Kaos from Tartarus, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends must help the Skylanders join forces with the Giants and stop them from ruling Skylands. Plot Opening/Merlock and his gang freed Kaos In the very beginning of the film, Merlock, Phantom Blot, the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and the Liquidator, Mortimer Mouse, the Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold and Bradley Uppercrust III freed Kaos from Tartarus and transports him back to Skylands and joined him. Hanging out with the Skylands/Yen Sid, the Pillars and Master Eon's summoning Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends were hanging out Spyro and his gang of Skylanders and their Portal Masters, Glacier, Rocker, Heater, Wild Flower, Topper, Geary, Skuller and Tides when they were magically summoned by Yen Sid, the Pillars of Old Equestria: Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian, and Master Eon. The Time of the Giants/Freeing the Giants from the frozen figure spell Later, Master Eon foretold the history when the Arkeyans still ruled Skylands, and the Skylander Giants free the Mabu from the evil Arkeyan Conquertron. Just as the Pillars gathered all 16 of the frozen Skylanders, 8 were the Skylanders, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Chill, Flashwing, Fright Rider, Hot Dog, Shroomboom and Sprocket, And the other 8 were the Giants themselves, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Eye-Brawl, Hot Head, Ninjini, Swarm and Thumpback. With that brought together, Glacier, Rocker, Heater, Wild Flower, Topper, Geary, Skuller and Tides used their Elemental Rings and freed them from the forzen figure spell. Discovering the Junkyard Isles/Putting together Flynn's airship ???, . In the Junkyard Isles, . Fight Brock at Rumbletown/Tree Rex, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac won the match ???, . Beware of Cutthroat Carnival/Rebuilding the Dread-Yacht ???, . Joining Ermit at Glacier Gully/Discovering the Arkeyan robot ???, . Finding the Secret Vault of Secrets/The Map to the Lost City ???, . Welcome to Wilikin Village/Making some new wooden friends ???, . Entering Troll Home Security/How to destroy the shield ???, . A risk going inside Kaos' Kastle/Beginning the next arena battle ???, . Aerial Attack!/Taking down the Dreadnaught ???, . Inside Drill-X's Big Rig/Destroying the Big Drill ???, . Arriving at Molekin Mountain/Searching for the Oracle ???, . Octavius The Oracle/Granting the Skylanders and friends the Autogyro ???, . The Autogyro Adventure/Going through some tunnels ???, The Floating Lost City of Arkus/A plan to stop Kaos ???, . Bringing Order to Kaos!/Saving the City of Arkus Together Defeating Kaos for good/The Final Battle with Merlock and his gang ???, . The Giants give thanks to their new friends/Welcoming them to Ponyville ???, . Songs * Drill-x's Battle Song (during the battle between Drill-x and the heroes) Trivia * Scenes #Opening/Merlock and his gang freed Kaos #Hanging out with the Skylands/Yen Sid, the Pillars and Master Eon's summoning #The Time of the Giants/Freeing the Giants from the frozen figure spell #Discovering the Junkyard Isles/Putting together Flynn's airship #Fight Brock at Rumbletown/Tree Rex, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac won the match #Beware of Cutthroat Carnival/Rebuilding the Dread-Yacht #Joining Ermit at Glacier Gully/Discovering the Arkeyan robot #Finding the Secret Vault of Secrets/The Map to the Lost City #Welcome to Wilikin Village/Making some new wooden friends #Entering Troll Home Security/How to destroy the shield #A risk going inside Kaos' Kastle/Beginning the next arena battle #Aerial Attack!/Taking down the Dreadnaught #Inside Drill-X's Big Rig/Destroying the Big Drill #Arriving at Molekin Mountain/Searching for the Oracle #Octavius The Oracle/Granting the Skylanders and friends the Autogyro #The Autogyro Adventure/Going through some tunnels #The Floating Lost City of Arkus/A plan to stop Kaos #Bringing Order to Kaos!/Saving the City of Arkus Together #Defeating Kaos for good/The Final Battle with Merlock and his gang #The Giants give thanks to their new friends/Welcoming them to Ponyville Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Iamnater1225